Tu amor no es de este mundo
by sakumoon
Summary: -Mina... Simplemente déjate llevar -Decía en un susurro detrás de mi, su aliento acariciándome el oido- Esto no es para mi Yaten... ya lo he descubierto, la música simplemente... no es lo mio -Estaré contigo... en todo este proceso. Dos almas destinadas a unirse a pesar de sus diferencias, por que pese de todo... la música une sus corazones.


Despierto saboreando la dulzura de un nuevo dia, sintiendo la frescura de la suave brisa y sonriendo por el hermoso amanecer, creo que ya es una costumbre el despertarme a esta hora en especifico

Todas las cosas tienen su tiempo y cada momento tiene su recuerdo y lamentablemente ahora es tiempo de ir a la preparatoria, lugar donde conocí a mis 4 mejores amigas y justo una de ellas es mi prima...chicas que son como mis hermanas, nos ayudamos en los momentos mas difíciles nos aconsejamos cuando alguna no sabe que hacer. en fin, saben todo de mi y yo se todo de ellas

Hasta saben que...mejor olvídenlo si m e pongo a hablar sobre eso llegaría muy tarde a clases y créanme el profesor de matemática no es muy agradable normalmente imagínense si se enoja

Luego de prepararme es decir, de bañarme sintiendo que el agua tibia acariciaba suavemente mi piel, de vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asisto desde que estoy en Japón y después de saciar mi hambre con un desayuno ligero estuve lista para irme a buscar a mi prima quien ya sabia que como todos los días sera una lucha para que se despierte -suspire-

En un estudio de grabación observamos a un chico de unos 18 años, 1.60 de estatura para muchos chicos algo enano para su edad en cambio para el sexo contrario el tamaño perfecto, ojos verdes esmeraldas capaces de fascinar a cualquiera que le dedique solo una mirada, complementado con un cabello blanquecino casi plateado, para las féminas simplemente uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo Japon y su manager ni se diga. Se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados practicando con su piano las notas de una nueva canción pero mas sin embargo no era capas de encontrar algún sentimiento que pudiera plasmar en esas suaves melodías, frustrado cierra de un fuerte golpe la tapa de aquel instrumento haciendo que con eso un gran estruendo se haga escuchar en aquella habitación. Con un deje de cansancio se deja caer apoyándose en la pared de aquel estudio, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro suelta un suspiro ahogado al mismo tiempo que su mánager hace aparición.

-Se puede preguntar ¿que te pasa Yaten?-quiso saber aquel hombre de ojos azules, un azul tan profundos como el mismísimo océano

-No es nada Darien, es solo que no dormí muy bien eso es todo- menciono mientras se levantaba-

-Es decir que el pequeñín no esta de buen humor ¿eh?- dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo en modo de broma-

-Mejor callate -sonrió- ¿para que me querías ver?- cuando manifiesta esta pregunta la mirada de Darien se volvió seria e incomoda lo que hace que un sentimiento de preocupación inundara su ser-

-El director de la disquera me cito a una reunión ayer... insiste en que quiere que formes un dúo con alguien –hizo un pequeña pausa para poder ver la expresión del chico que se encontraba a su lado la cual se encontraba inexpresiva mirando a un punto fijo de aquella habitacion - pero que sea de preferencia una chica, dice que asi las ventas de los discos subirán y el renting de popularidad se elevara por los aires.

-El sabe que...-no podía hablar sentía que un nudo de sentimientos se formaba en su garganta- que desde que el no esta no he podido cantar con alguien mas- cierra sus ojos y recuerdos de aquella persona inundan su mente, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos tanto alegrías como sufrimiento- Y... ¡¿Aun así quieren que lo haga?!-grito con desesperación- aun sabiendo lo que siento -susurro luchando por que aquella pesadumbre que embargaba su corazón no se convirtieran en lagrimas capaces de recorrer sus mejillas como tantas veces atrás habían hecho-.

Darien quien sabia todo lo que había sucedido con aquella persona, el que sabia todo lo que su amigo sufrió solo pudo ponerse de cuclillas y colocarle una mano en su hombro para darle a entender que siempre lo apoyaría- Yaten tu eres como mi hermano y el fue mi mejor amigo se todo lo que sentiste con su muerte por que mi corazón también lo hizo... -sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos señal de que el también quería llorar al recordarlo- mira el lado positivo de esto tal vez llegues a enamorarte -le dio una sonrisa sincera-

-No digas tonterías - levanto la mirada en sus ojos había tristeza, un sentimiento que demostraba cuanto aprecio le había tenido a aquel chico-

-Quien sabe cabe la posibilidad hasta que te nos llegues a casar- le guiño el ojo divertido- cuando eso pase estoy seguro que le romperás el corazón a tus fanáticas y se volverán tan locas que quizás quieran asesinarte- en su boca se formo una sonrisa burlona al imaginarlo-

-Este con solo imaginarlo le dio un escalofrío mas sin embargo también sonrió- Y no queremos que pase eso ¿verdad? -aunque- empezó a decir mientras empezaba a caminar- sabes muy bien lo que pienso... sobre el amor -suspiro- dile al director que me mande los nombres de las futuras candidatas- agrego mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta con intenciones de irse-

-Emm Yaten -lo llamo- el director quiere que tu la busques por tu propia cuenta -le informo un poco nervioso-

-¡¿Espera, Que?!-

en otra parte, la rubia repetia su llamado de todos los dias afuera de la casa de su prima para ir a la escuela juntas, mas sin embargo parece que se quedo dormida cosa nada raro en ella.

-¡Serena apúrate! ¡Serenaaa! -por mas que gritaba y grataba nadie respondía hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de facciones delicada y mirada tierna sip ahí se encontraba Ikiko Tsukino madre de Serena y tía de mina.

-Buenos días querida- la saludo con una sonrisa cálida ya no se le hacia raro verla ahi todas las mañanas buscando a Serena la cual siempre la encontraba haciendo una única cosa: durmiendo.

-Buenos días Tía Ikuko- le devolvió la sonrisa- Serena ya se despertó?

-Bueno... -mirando su reloj de muñeca- creo que por la hora... sigue dormida -rio por lo bajo- tu sabes como es esa niña -suspiro- si quieres pasa y la despiertas .

Mina solo sonrió claro que ella sabia como es su prima de perezosa, adentro en el interior de la casa de la familia Tsukino, aquella residencia que tantas veces había visitado, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su amiga encontrándola durmiendo felizmente boca a bajo, La movió levemente tratando de de despertarla sin obtener ningún resultado, la llamo mientras que la chica balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, Esta vez grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y la persona que yacía dormida en aquella cama solo se movió de posición quedando esta vez boca arriba ¡Pero valla que su primita si que tenia el sueño pesado! no le dejaba otra opción con un brillo maligno en sus ojos bajo de nuevo las escaleras donde se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a una Ikuko limpiando el sucio que solo sus ojos veían cuando en sus manos se encontraba lo que buscaba subió con un pensamiento en su cabeza ¡Serena se despertaría quisiera o no! miro a su compañera con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios igualmente haciendo que pareciera solo una línea fina, cuando supo que ella no despertaría solo con su llamado le vertió todo el liquido helado que aquel recipiente portaba haciendo que con esto una rubia gritara por el susto que le provoco y cayendo al suelo casi sollozando por el impacto que se dio.

-¡Que mala eres!- le dijo dramáticamente tallándose los ojos-

-Oye que querías que hiciera? Tu no despertabas- se excuso secándola la lengua – por cierto buenos días-le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, era mala no descortes-

-Buenos días- le respondió mientras aceptaba la mano y la usaba de apoyo para levantarse mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios- que tan tarde es?

-Lo suficiente como para llegar tarde al examen de matemática si no te apuras – la expresión de Serena paso de una adormilada a una de terror absoluto, solo con este gesto Mina comprendió que se le olvido totalmente de aquella evaluación que segun el profesor valdría el 40% de la nota final, pero no la culpaba, ella tampoco pudo concentrarse en estudiar o practicar algún ejercicio, se distrajo oyendo Música y es que cada vez que lo hacia sus neuronas se dormían completamente, parecía que con cada canción la tele transportaba a una dimensión diferente del que se encontraba, a ella le gustaba oír, sentir y vivir cada melodía que impregnaba cada fibra de su ser.

Notas de autora

A ver había borrado la historia por que la computadora me había estado fallando, tengo hechos ya los cap y parte del 5 asi que los publicare tal vez cada tres dias o 5, depende. Espero que les guste este MinaxYaten.


End file.
